Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual objects to be mixed with a real world physical environment. A see-through, head mounted display (HMD) device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view.
A user may interact with virtual objects, for example by performing hand or voice gestures to move the objects, alter their appearance or simply view them. Interaction with virtual objects by performing hand or voice gestures may be somewhat tedious when continued over time. Natural user interfaces such as MICROSOFT KINECT® using the XBOX 360® allow users to select items by tracking movement of the user's appendage and positioning a rendered version of the appendage which relative to an object on an accompanying display. When the appendage is sufficiently close to the object, a visual indicator is displayed and a timer runs with a visual indicator providing feedback to the user that the object or item is being selected. An application can then act on the selection.